Sounds Of War Drums
by Diz-Er
Summary: A Quite Long Romance/comady/horror Toki Love Story Thing No Yoi/Gay Couples Here
1. Chapter 1

{}---------------------------------------------------{}

"Ok Fist Of All We Need To Talk About Records Sales....Nathan Nathan"

"What"..Nathan Said Snaply

"St-...Stop Play With Your Hat"

"What This Thing"Nathan Hold Up His Hat

"Yes..Yes That Hat"

"Dood Where Did you Get Dat Hat"Pickles Said Interseted While Stell Not Paying To Mutch Atechen

i

"I Dont Know Realy"

"Dats An Amazing Hat"

Its Called A Phadora Charles Said Quite Anoted By Now"Can We Just Get Back To Bussnes "

"Dood....Dood We Sould All Where One Of Dose When We Go On Stage Like Next Time"

"

Yah We Sould Charles Make Shure Next Time On Stage Remember use To Where This Metal Hats "

"Yah Shure Bu-"

I Whants One Ofs Thouse Hats Toki Said Quite Happy

"I Dos To"

"Mesh Three"

Ok Ok You Can All Have On-

"I Whants A Plads Ones" Toki Almost Screemd

"YOU LOOSING FANS!!!!" Charles Yelled

"How" Nathan Snaped Back

"Well The Fans Beleve That Your Music is Getting Old...."

"Hows Thats"?Skwisgaar Retorted Back

"Well Thay Same Its The Same Old Thing."Its All About Well Murder,Blood,...And Thats It."

So I Was Think We Should Bring In a Nother Metal Singer

"Hay I Thought I Was The Secound Singer Im Metal Enough" Pickles Repled

"No I Ment A Female Singer,Rythem Drums,Or Even A Pianoist"

"No Why Would We Need That We Have All We Need"nathan Repled Silgly Griping His Chair Harder

"Do You Whant More Fans Lost?"

"Yashs We Dont Needsh A Girl To Makesh Are Band All Girly"Murderface Said

"Yah IT UNMETAL!!!"

"Well Adusions Are In 2 Days"..Charles Said With No Emotion And Left To The Band To Talk Over It.

i Thinks Charles Mights Be Serious Withs This...Toki Said With Some Worrie.

"I Stell like That Hat Idea Though" Pickles Said While Taking A Drink Of His Voka

---------------------------------------------------

Cheshire-Egland

---------------------------------------------------

" Ohh MEE GEEE I Cant Beleve You Set In Interview With FUCKING DETHKLOK" A Red And Brown Hair Girl Screed And The Top Of Her Head In A Small Coffie Shop

"Nether Can I Realy But I Have Vary Little Expetaions Of Even Geting Though To The Interviews" A Tall And Skinny Girl Said In A Sorry Loan Voice Villed With Little Hope

"What Do You Mean Diz..Dont Let Your Negtave Attatude Get To You"

"Well You Have To Send In Mutaple Papper Works And A Test To See If You -Metal Enough-"The Girl Said While Taking A Spip Of The Large Cup Of Coffie

A Larg Raccoon Gets On Her Lap And Starts Purring While Nugging Up A Genst Her And Knoks Some Of Her Hot Coffie On To Her Top

"SLY!!!"..damn It...Stay Still"

"Hahhaha"

"Shut Up Korina You Bloody Wanker"

"God....Hay You Whant To Head Back I Think Matts At His House"

"Yah Shure."

{mordhaus 2 day later}

"GOD DAMNS THIS PAPPERS WORKS" Toki Screems While Thoughing The Papper Around"

"Jas,I Donts Likes Likes This Pappers Works "Skwisgaar Replied While Reading One And Stumming On His Gutar

"Yah Why Doshse Whe Have To Do It anywayhs"Murderface Fallowed Up

Muderface You Havent Been Doing Any Nathan Snaped Back In His Usaly Growly Voice

Yah Dood The Only Ding You Been Doin Is Stabbing Dat Stack Of Pappers Pickles Repiled

"WellSh..... I Dont Have To"

Nathan Gives Murderface A Durty Look Befor He Sets A Papper Aside

"Whys Donts Charles Dose It"....Toki Said In Of A Kinda Winnie Voice

---------------Interview Time----------------

"WellSh Im Shorry But Thish Ishent Whant Where Looking For"........Murder Face Whait Tell This Girl Leeves Befor Shouting Next

"Is That All For Today"Nathan Says Brefly

"Yah"

--------------------------

Cheshire-Egland

--------------------------

"I CANT BELEV YO INTER VIEW IS TOMMAROW OMG OMG OMG OMG CAN I COME PLEEEEEESSSEE" Korina Said Hugging A Pellow Have To Fucking Death

Diz Was Packing And Getting Ready To Meet Up With Dethklok And Was getting Ready For The Long Fligh There And Back And Grabed The Pellow That Korina Just About Riped

'I Gess..............But You Cant Come To The Interview With Me."......Diz Said In Barly No emotion

Diz Started To Fip Though Pages That Where Taped To Her Wall.......And Riped One Of And Showed It To Korina

Korina Frowned "But If You Make The Band You Have To Promise To Let Me Stay There One Nigh" Her Frown Tunend Into A Smile Whaiting For Her Friends Reply

"Fine"

-------------------------------------------

mordhaus==Diz Interview==

-------------------------------------------

"Whos This Next Chick dats Comming In"pickles Asked

Uhh..."Persephone "m" Windchester"....Nathan Tralled Off....Shes From Cheshire,Egland Shes 23.....

Theres A Knok At The Door And One Of The Klokateers Opens It

Perephone Or "Diz" Walks In With A Uneasy Look On Her Face And Stands Tell Untell Nathan Tells Her To Seat

"Sooooo............Fist Of All How Many Bands Where You In...Nathan Waits For A Awser

.........None.....Persephon said And Contuse To Look Down At The Ground

Whats Your Natural Hairs Colours Persephone Toki Ask

"Uh.....Oh Blond...."

Whys You Dies It Than?

Expellay White With A Black Stipe Its Looks Likes A Olds Lady.....Skwisgaar Added

"ILike It Thank you Diz Said Kinda Givin Skwisgaar A Dirty Look.....And I Enjoy To,hun,"

"Wells Cans You Plays Gutar Fast Like I"

No I Cant.....

"Dan What Can You Play?'

"Um...KeyBoard,Viloin,Paino,Gutar,Drums..

And I Can Sing....But Im Not The Best Gutarist Though"

Dood Sing Something

Yah Every One Agreed

Umm Uhh....What Though

Anythings

Oh Um Ok

Persephone Started To Sing A Verse From Siren-By Theatre Of Tragedy

(Verse Song)

Thine voice is oh so sweet, I speer thine pine,  
Ryking for me:  
Ryking for thee;  
"List and heed", thou say'st  
Wistful, whistful -  
Chancing to lure.  
Chancing to lure,  
Skirl and skreigh, but for thine ears, aye, lown 'tis -  
Dodge na 'way herefro, do come here in eath

"Thats Was Amazing"!!Pickles Souted

"Yahs Yahs Dos A Nothers Song"Toki Pleated

Oh-ok

{-}Ocean Souls-Night Wish{-}

One more night  
To bear this nightmare  
What more do I have toBaptised with a perfect name  
The doubting one by heart  
Alone without himself

War between him and the day  
Need someone to blame  
In the end, little he can do alone

You believe but what you see?  
You receive but what you give?

Caress the one  
The never-fading rain in your heart  
The tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding Amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak

Apart from the wandering pack  
In this brief flight of time  
We reach for the ones, whoever dare

You believe but what you see?  
You receive but what you give?

_[x2]_  
Caress the one  
The never-fading rain in your heart  
The tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding Amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak

Reaching, searching for something untouched  
Hearing voices of the never-fading calling

_[x2]_  
Caress the one  
The never-fading rain in your heart  
The tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding Amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak

**2. Reach ("Amaranth" Demo Version)**

Baptised with a perfect name  
The doubting one by heart  
Alone without himself

War between him and the day  
Need someone to blame  
In the end, little he can do alone

You believe but what you see  
You receive but what you give

Reach  
For hand-held heart through life  
For the dancer to arrive  
Reach  
And catch me before I fall

Apart from the wandering pack  
In this brief flight of time we reach  
For the ones, whoever dare

You believe but what you see  
You receive but what you give

Reach  
For hand-held heart through life

For the dancer to arrive  
Reach  
And catch me before I fall

Reach  
For a friend whoever cares  
For someone whoever dares  
Reach  
To catch me when I fall

Reaching for the doubting one by heart  
Hearing voices calling  
Catch the one who's falling

Reach  
For hand-held heart through life  
For the dancer to arrive  
Reach  
And catch me before I fall

Reach  
For a friend whoever cares  
For someone whoever dares  
Reach  
To catch me when I fall

**3. Eva (Orchestral Version)**

_[instrumental]_

**4. While Your Lips Are Still Red**

Sweet little words made for silence  
Not talk  
Young heart for love  
Not heartache  
Dark hair for catching the wind  
Not to veil the sight of a cold world

Kiss while your lips are still red  
While he`s still silent  
Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled  
Hold another hand while the hand`s still without a tool  
Drown into eyes while they`re still blind  
Love while the night still hides the withering dawn

First day of love never comes back  
A passionate hour`s never a wasted one  
The violin, the poet`s hand,  
Every thawing heart plays your theme with care

Kiss while your lips are still red  
While he`s still silent  
Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled  
Hold another hand while the hand`s still without a tool  
Drown into eyes while they`re still blind  
Love while the night still hides the withering dawn

**5. Amaranth (Orchestral Version)**

_[instrumental]_

**6. Eva (Demo Version)**

6:30 winter morn  
Snow keeps falling, silent dawn  
A rose by any other name  
Eva leaves her Swanbrook home  
A kindest heart which always made  
Me ashamed of my own  
She walks alone but not without her name

Eva flies away  
Dreams the world far away  
In this cruel children's game  
There's no friend to call her name  
Eva sails away  
Dreams the world far away  
The Good in her will be my sunflower field

Mocked by man to depths of shame  
Little girl with life ahead  
For a memory of one kind word  
She would stay among the beasts  
Time for one more daring dream  
Before her escape, edenbeam  
We kill with her own loving heart

Eva flies away  
Dreams the world far away  
In this cruel children's game  
There's no friend to call her name  
Eva sails away  
Dreams the world far away  
The Good in her will be my sunflower field say

Crying for me was never worth a tear  
My lonely soul is only filled with fear

Long hours of loneliness  
Between me and the sea

Losing emotion  
Finding devotion  
Should I dress in white and search the sea  
As I always wished to be - one with the waves  
Ocean Soul

Walking the tideline  
I hear your name  
Is angels whispering  
Something so beautiful it hurts

Long hours of loneliness  
Between me and the sea

"Nother Nother"Thay Chanted So You Gave Them What Thay Whanted You Sat There And Sang A Hole Song

{-}Araranth-==NightWish{-}

Is All That Can You Sings Is Opra Gothic Dildo Music Skwisgaar Retorted

"No....Well Thats What I Can Do Best With Though But I Can Try I Cant Promis That Im Good"

My painfilled drama queen is always screaming at your bed  
Getting ready to buy you out  
Push me under, what gomes around coes around  
Should've known what was all about  
Do not test me

'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world  
Get on you knees  
I'm the fucking king of the world  
Do as I place  
So get up and get out and I'll show you  
what it takes for me to control you  
'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world

Keep your head down  
Untill I tell you may speak  
And now giving me the run around  
When you fall back  
Unto my coffin  
No you shouldn't stay on my way  
Dare you, Test me

'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world  
Get on you knees  
I'm the fucking king of the world  
Do as I place  
So get up and get out and I'll show you  
what it takes for me to control you  
'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world

Bow to me  
Bow to me at my feet and bow to me  
Bow to me  
Bow to me at my feet and bow to me  
Bow to me  
Bow to me at my feet and bow to me  
Bow to me  
Bow to me at my feet and bow to me  
Bow to me

Get on you knees  
'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world  
Do as I place  
So get up and get out and I'll show you  
what it takes for me to control you  
'Cause I'm the fucking king fucking king of the world of the world  
Do as I place  
I'm the fucking king fucking king of the world of the world  
Get on you knees

I'm the fucking king fucking king of the world, yeahh

(fucking king of the world)

Bow to me  
Bow to me at my feet and bow to me  
Bow to me  
Bow to me at my feet and bow to me  
Bow to me  
Bow to me at my feet and bow to me  
Bow to me  
Bow to me at my feet and bow to me  
Bow to me

Every Ones Expessions Was Speach Less Next Nathen Ask Persephone The Drums But Shes Wasent The Best At It(Not As Good As Pickles) But Accepable....

----------------------------------------------------------------

Later That Night When All Adutions Where Finished

----------------------------------------------------------------

So What One Did You Pick Charles Ask Nathan

"Well We Dont Knows Yet"Pickles AwserdFor Him

Charles Left Leveing The 5 Band Memmbers Arguing Who Shall Thay Pick

"I Think We Shsouldsh Have A Bashsh Rythumist"

"Why Its Compleatly Useless Murderface"Nathan Added

---------After 2 Hourse Of Aguing------

"Ok Charles We Picked Out dhree And We Whant You do Chouse",Pickles Anounced To Charles

"Well Why Do I Have To Its Not My Band"Charles Proclamed

Well i Personly Like Persephone The Best.............She Dose Have more Usefull Talent And She Dosent Look Like A Whore....

THEN ITS SELTAL PERSEPHON IS THE NEW MEMMBER!!!Nathan Anouced

-----Two days Later In Cheshire-Egland-----

Dethklok Apropced A Vary Large Victorain Age Aqeck Bulding And Knoted

"Hello"A Small Grey Haird Butler Awsered The Door

"Is Uhhh"Nathan Looks Down On His Card..."Persephone There"

"No,Sir Im Sorry Please Come In..."

He Mover Out Of The Door Way For The The 5 Memmbers To Enter The Mannor

Shes I Curently At A Reston Located on (Ect Ect Sorry XD) Its Called Amston

----------------Restont Place-----------

"Dood Where Is She"

"I Dont Knowsh Shsrats Looking"

Korina Gasp As She Say Dethklok

Diz Quick Cover Her Mouth Befor She Starts Yelling..

Keep Quiet..Diz Said Trying To Advoid There Atenchen

"Why Though I Mean You Whant Them To Find You"

"Yah But Not By a Fan Girl Screeming And Glumping Skwisgaar And Toki..."..Diz Sighs

"And Not In This...Its Not Realy Metal..."

Diz Looks At The Aquteqt Victorian Red,Black And Gold Four Layer Dress With Corset And Laces For The Sleeves..It was Quite Beutefull

"Why Are Thay All Whereing Phadoras???"

"What"? "Umm....I Dont Know..."

Diz Over Hears The Table Next To Here Confersation About Cod 4 And Hows it the Best Game ever

"Are You On Crack Of Coure Master Chife Will Kick Kratos's Ass"One Of The Mans There Stats...

Diz Was Getting Anoyed By The False Staments,Facts,And "Dick Head As She Calls Thim" Fan Staments

"Theres A Hole In The World

Its A Big Black Pit

And The Vermans Of The Wold Inhabit It "

"Hays I Founds Hers"Toki Points Out

Thay Rush Over To Tell You The News

"Your In Dethklok Now So..Uh Yah Get Yours Stuff And Come On"Nathan Said Coldly

"Umm Im Kinda In The Middle Of A Dinner......"

"Ohhhs Whatchas Having"Toki Ask

"Would You Like To Goin"

Thay All Agreed

Diz Over Heard The 3 Men Talking AGian

"Dude Ya KNow That Nintendo Might Drop Out"

"Nooo Yah Man Sersly"

"Yah And Apple Is Gona Start"

"Fuck No hahahahha"

Diz Turnd Around And Spoke Sersely

"Befor You Go Any Father...Mario Is A Legnend....Secoung Nintendo Is Doing Quite Well And Is Not Gona Drop Out Sony Is More Likely Do And If It Was True That Nintendo Is I Would Of Killed All the People Like You Already.

"Hhhhash Man Why you Gota Be Like That"

"Shut The Fuck Up You Bloody God Forsaken Douche Bag Dildo I Cant Stand You And Your Kind And Fucking More"

"What Do You Mean 'Our Kind'"

"You Fucking Cod Halo Nfl FUCKING PANZID THAT DARE YOU CALL YOUR SELF GAMES"Right Then And There Diz Fiped The Table And Punched The Guy In The Nose And Walked Away By The Way..Kratos Will Devour Master Chif

Korina Closly Fallowed Her Angered Friend And Shorly After Toki Helping The Guy Out Dethklok Rode Back To Persephone house To Finaly Get Her And Bring Her To The Mordhaus

"Yourse Houses Looks Like Gannies House"Skwisgaar Anounced

"Uhh Thanks?"Persphone Gave Him SomeWhat Of An Dirty Look Befor Contuning"

"You 6 Can Stay Down Hear Wile I Change And Pack Alucard Will Carted To You"Persephone Said While Running Up The Main Stare Will In The Loby Of Her House

Pickles And The Others Walked To The Waiting Room To The Left Of The Main Doors

Toki In The Middle Of Korina And Murder Face And Skwisgaar,Nathan,And pickles Sat On the Sofa Right Acroos the Room Withch Thay Bother Where Place In The Middle Of The Medum Size Room With A Coffie Table With Tea Cups,Suger And Cream On It And Capnest Fulled With Aqtecks And Other Stauches

"I Know You Where Epeting Some Thing Diffrent"Korina Said Quiletly

"hm?...Uh Yah Alot"Pickles Replied

I's Wasent Expeting Her Tos Be..Uh.....High Class And Wells Soos Classys....Toki Abmeted

"Yah I Know....."

Korina Sighs And Calls Over The Small Butler Alucard To Ask For Some Wine For All Of Them But Pickel Asked For Vaka Insted

About 2 mins After That Diz Came Down Stairs With A Bag And Tosed It To The Front Door She walks

'Hay Um Nathan What Exatly Do I need To Bring..Persephone Asked

'Uhhh Clothes For No Well Get Furnacher Later"Nathan Repled Not Even Passing A Glance To Diz

"Ok....Well Im Need Do Some Things Befo Leven'....................Theres 4 Rec Rooms in The House 1 On This Story 1 On The Secound 1 On The Third And On In The Basment Almost Hidden I'll Have Alucard Show You The Way To Them...............................................Fell Free To DO Anything In There"

Nathan And The Other Just Contunly Doing What There Where Doing Almost Ignoring Her

"Whatever"Persphone Walked To Thought The Kitchen Grabed A Pop And Bannana Popsickle(=33333)And Walked To The Main Bathroom And Turned On The Stario And Poped In a Game In Her Ds And Relaxed For A Wile And Played Her Game

----------About 20 Min Later-------

"Hay Where Dat Rec Room She Was Talking About"Pickles Randomly poped Out

"Yah Where Is It"Nathan Repled

"Would You Like Me To Show You master?"Alucard Sayed While Walking Over To Them

"Yah Thanks Alucard"Korina Sayed While Walking To The Butler

Alucard Turned Around With His Long Grey Pony Taled Fallowed Behing With The One Girl And The Band Fallowing

"Is Wounders Whats Take Hers So Longs"Toki Ask Sudenly

"Is Donts Haves As A Clue Its A Girls"Skwisgaar Replied

"Yash We All Knowsh Howsh Thay Be"Murderface Replyed

Alucard Opened A Double Door To revel A Huge room Oblonged Shaped With Sleves Of Games Of Movies And Mutaple Tvs With A System And Dvd/Vhs Played Hooked To Each One And Acrades,Lagos,Art Saplyese Ect Every Where...

Toki Eyes Grew When He Say The Three DDR Games Lined Up Next To Echother

Toki ran Quickly Towards It Befor Anyone Could Say Anthing

"Dood Toki Calm Down"Pickles Laught Wile Walking Towared The Bigest Tv

"Whats This Is?"

"Uhh Skwisgaar I Thinks Thats Gutair Hero?"

"Oh"

Skwisgaar Started To Play And Suckly Might I Add....

Damn Dilido Game Makes Me Looks Horrable Ons Gutars..Skwisgaar though Down The Gurtair And Goined Pickles In The Show He Was Watching

Hay Let Me Give It A Try Murderface Said After Skwisgaar Thought The Gutair Down

Murderface Grabed The Gurtar And Begian To Play Welcom To The Jungle By Guns n' Roses....And He Faild Though The Gutare Down Cureing And Swareing

"That Murher Fucking Pice Of Shit Bich Didlio Suckigng Piece Of Shit"

"Donts Do Thats Murderface Persephones Gona Gets Mad At Chu"

"I Dont Give A Shsits"

"Nice Going Douche Bag"Pickle Said Mocaling

"Ims Gona Gets Persephone"

Toki Got Up And Walked Out Of The Room Surching For Persephone Toki Came A Accross A Door With Music Loadly Comeing Accroos It He Knoked And Carfulling Opaning It

"Persephone?......"

"Hun? Oh What Is It Hun?"Persephone Repled While Looking Over At Him In Olny Her Bra And Panties(I Laugh When I Say/Type That Word)

"Oh"Toki Blushed Slighly And Sarted To Close The Door

"I'lls Leve Yous To Changes"

"Its Ok..Now What Is It...."Persephone Grabed The Door From Toki And Opend It

"Umm Murderface Brokes You Gutars"

'Witch One....."She Said In A Sight Angry Vioce

"Uhh The Gurtars Heros Ones In The Recs Room"

"Ohh..Ok I Though You Ment My Real One........Thats Fine There Sould Be One In The Closet But Be Carefull I Have Some Imported Stuff in There And Its Kinda Pack To......"She Said Wile Turnig And Faceing The Mirror Finishing Her Make Up

"Ok"Toki Repled Walking Away

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE DOUCHE FUCKER!!!!!"

Persephone Sliped On Her White Collor Shirt And Pin-Stiped Jeans And Dashed Down Sairs With Toki Not Even Botherign To Buttin Up Her Shirt

Toki Opened The Door To Only See Sly Over Korinas Face That Is Coverd In Raccoon Scraches Made By Sly

"ύπουλη,Προβλέπεται αγόρι!!!!"

Sly Got Down From Kornia Who Is Now On the Couch Coverd In Blood,Bite Marks,And Scarches

"προέρχονται!!!!"

Sly Came Over To Picked The Raccoon Up And Walked Back To The Main Room And Tossed Sly In a Small Kennely

"Διαμονή ακούμε "She Said In A Hash Tone While Slighly Glareing At The Poor Raccoon..

Persephone Walked Back Towards The Room While Wondring

"Why In Hells Name Would Sly Attack Korina.....He Has Knowen Her For Years Now......I Peronly Though He Would Attak Pickle Or Murderface"

She Giggled And Walked To The Room Where The Band Members Surround Korina Whom Is Laying On The Couch

Persephone Walk To The Couch And Sat On Its Back And Looked Over At Korina With A Cerouse Look

Korina Looked A Pickles And Smiled "Flirty"At Him

"Soo Why Did Sly Attack You In The First Place"Persephone Finally Siad After A Along Silence

There Where No Answer,Persephone Was Longing The Awser And Said It Once More

Korina Why In Hells Name Did Sly Attack You

Korina Looked over At Diz Who Had A Sight Anoyed Face And Korina Saw That And Gave Her A Sligh Dirty Look Like "Leave Me Be"

Persephone Walked Way To The Kennel And Grabed Sly And Walked Back To KorinaAnd Tossed Him OnTop Of Her Boob

"ahh What The Hell Thats My Boob"Korina Shouted And Paying No Attechen To The Raccoon On Her

"You Did Something To Piss Sly Of And What Was It"

" Nothing"Korina Retorted Back

"They Why Is He So Calm At The Momment"

"I DON'T KNOW"

"Your No Help........Pickles What Did Korina Do To Sly"

"I Don't know","I Was Watching tv"

Persephone Walked Away Slightly Pissed And Mummbed Du blodig jekk av In Norigan

Toki Giggled

What Did She Say??? Korina Asked

"Nothings"

Hay Dids Yous Ever Gets News Guitars?

"Uh Yah Shes Saids It Was In A Closets"

Muderface Walked To The Nearest Closed And Opened It And Grabbed A Gh Gutar And Unplugged The Broken One And Entered The New One

"Shesh Wash That To Hard"

"God Why Must She Lie To Me That Fucking Whore I Know What She Probably Was Doing And That's Probably Why He Attacked Her"Persephone Said Talking To Her Self While Botting Her Shirt

She Sighed And Put On Her Black Pin Striped Shirt And Slipped On Her Boot And Started To Stiaghing Her White And Black Streked Hair That Whent Down To Her Knees.....

"MROOOWWW"

"MROOOOOOWW"

"Ugh"

"MRRRRRRROOOOOOWW"

Persephone Slammed Open The Door

"WHAT DA FUCK DO YOU WANT"

"Mrroow...."The Black Cat Ran Away In Slight Fear

"Smart.........."

Persphone Shut The Door And Started To Do Her Make Up...

"THIS IS ALLS DILDOS MUSIC"Skwisgaar Complaind

"Well Its Not That Bad"Nathan Backed Up

"Is Kindas Likes It"Toki Said Smiling

"Yah Its Not Dat Bad"Pickles commented

"Yash Dont Be Sshsoo Harsh"Murderface Retorted

"Its Dildos Musics Its Has No Guitars"Skwisgaar Retorted

"What Ever"

"Its Techno Its All Beats.........If You Dont Like It Pop In Something Diffrent...The Cd Case I Right Next To You Skwisgaar.."Korina Mention

Nathan Grabed The Cd Looking For Something "Metal"To Lessen To...He Found 2 Dethklok Cds And A Couple Of Others But One Could His Eye That Said "Other"

Witch Most Of The Burnt Mix CDs Had Every Possible Gerrie On It So He Poped It In And Played The First Song And The First Thing You hear Is

"All I What To Be Is A Shovel Bubbly Goobly Gook"

They All Got A WTF Look On There Faces And Continue To Lesson To The Lyric Closely

Fee Fi Foo Fum I Smell The Blood English Man

Fee Fi Foo Fum I Smell The Blood English Man

Fee Fi Foo Fum I l The Blood English Man

"Dood What In Hell Is This??"Pickles Spoke Up

"I Don't Know But Is Metal.."Nathan Spoke

"i Believe Its Rock Real"Korina Spoke Back

"Well ITS SOO METAL THAT ITS METAL"

"Hahahhahah........""Its Called Engrish Bwudd Its By The ManMan"Persphone Said Entering The Room This Time Dressed And Ready

The Band Helped Peresphone And Got Every Thing Loaded In The Dethbus Or Train I For got Witch One Hahahah Well They Got Every Thing To Help Her Move In To The Mordhaus And Start The Album Working

{}----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------{}

HAH I Finally Got This Mofo Thing DONE!!!!

Haha Wow Now Only..More..Chapters

GOD

Ok Sorry For The Bad Capsulizing Habit That I Lern to Gain...And The Miss Spell HAY AT LEAST I DIDENT WRITE IT LIKE THIS

Natha:Hahah WELL ITS SOO METAL THAT ITS METAL

Persephone:*Walks Though Doors*Hahaha Its Called Engrish Bwudd Its By The ManMan

And I Almost Did XD

Well And The Miss Spelling I'll Try To Fix On Chapter 2 And 3

*Sigh*

Sorry For So Mutch Draging On

For One I Have Fary Little To Know What Im Gona Do With This I Know How Its Gona End Though And Some Of The Confics

I Am Free To Email And I Rather Not Talk On This Website So Yah

PS I Tyred my best to fix all the misspelled words I'm really really sorry


	2. Chapter 2

----------------------------------------------------------------{-Mordhaus-}

----------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll Have A klokateer Show You To Your Tempary Room For Now...Your Quite A Tall Skinny Thing..."Charles Greted Them

Persephone Noded

"Come With Me Ma' Lady"A Klokateer Said To Her While Bowing

Persphone fallowed Him To A Hall Way Covered in A Dark Grey Stones And It Had The Faint Smell Of blood And Beer

"This Is Pickles Room"

Thay Walked A Couple Steps Father

"Nathans"

He Turnd Around And Spoke

"Skwisgaars"

Thay Walked More

"And Toki"

He Turned

"MurderFaces"

He Walked Some More

"This Shall Be Yours For Now My Lady"

He Bowed And Gave Her Bage And Started To Walk Away

Thank You Sir..She Repleyed Shortly After

Persephone Opend The Double Doors To See A Huge Room,A Big Canopie Bed With Black Silky Sheets,A Wordrobe,Closset,And Dresser,Pluse Not To Metchen A Bathroom With One Of Thouse Old Greek Foutans With A Naked Dude/Girl Holding A Jar Where The Water Comes Out And Thats the Bath{(I Love Them)}

She Sat Her Bags Down And Started To Sourt Her Close Out And Some Small Possions Tell She Hurd A Knok

"Come It"She Said With A Sturdy Voice

It Was Murderface And Pickles

"Hay How You Doing"Pickles Said Whil Taking A Swig Of Some Kind Of Achol Drink

She Could Of Swarn He Was Kinda Drunk

"Quite Well Thank You"

"Well Thatsh good But Charles Whantsh To Have A Metain In 10"

"ok...."She Said No More

Thay Left With Out Say No More....

Persephone Contued To Pack

And Kinda Mad that Thay Dident Insed Of Helping At All... But What Ever She Pulled Out An Old Flimsy Snow Leopard Stuff Animal

"Angelique"As She Called It...

She Sat The Old Ragged Stuff Animal

"Ah"

One Of The Pins That Was Over Its Eye Staped Her

"Yous All Rights"Toki Asked

"HOIE"Uh What Oh Yah Fine...But How Long Have You Been There"

"Hmm Not To Long I Came To See If You Needed Any Help"

"Yah .............Kinda........."...Can You Put Some Of The Games And Books On The Book Shelf Neere The Closet Hun?"

"Yah......Sures"

----------------------------------------------------------------Meting

----------------------------------------------------------------

'FUUCKKK" Where In Hitlers NAME AM IIIIIIII!!!!

Persphone Sunk Agianst The Wall She Was And Started To Rum Her Tempaels Begiang To Think Where In Haidies Name She Was,After A Wile Of THinking She Pulled A Cigeretti Out Of Her Pocket And Lighted It And..Started To Wonder Agian And You Started To Sing A Small Lullaby You Rember Your Uncle Sung

Hush , Child The Day Will Come When You'll Go Down To The Deep And Where You Rolaty Will Come {X2}""

Gurleless,Son I'll Shape Your Belief And You'll Acnolige That Your Fathers A Tratior"

Persephone Pused And She Hurd Voices In The Next Room,She Bust Thought The Door

"OH THANK HITLER I FOUND IT!!!!!"

"Well,Nice For Finaly Joining Us"Charles Said With A Confused Look On His Face,

Well Thats It For This Weeks Meting,Now Get To The Album Making

Persephone Just Sat There With Her Mouth Simi Open Then Got Up And Ran To Meet Up With The Guys

Thay All Just Walk To The Rec Room Persepone Just Fallowed Lesinaing To There Random Conversations

I Sweres That Thors Will Kicks Bor Ass Ins A Fights"Toki Complaind

"Not Uh Bor Is That Of Granpa Of Thors So He Woulds Wins"

Persephone Couldent Realy Make Out What What Murderface and Nathan Where Talking About...There Where To Far Ahead...

"Haha I Think That Ares Will Kick All There Asses"Pickles Added In

Persephone Could Only Smile On How Geeky This Sounded

"NOOOS THOR BEATS ALL"

"Dood No Ares Is De GOD Of War He Will Kick All There Asses"

"Ja He Gots Point Toki"

"No Kratos Is God Of War"

Persephone Laughed At Toki Ignorince

"Toki You Got A Point But..Hahahah Kratos Isent The Real God Of War Hahah Thats A Game Hahahah The Real One Is Ares Like Pickles Said "

Pickles And Skwisgaar Gave Persephone And toki An Confused Look

"Kratos Is From A Game Bassed Off Of Greek Mytholagy,In the Game He Defets Ares And Becums The New God Of War....Its a Extremly Brutal Game,Etremly"

"Oh Dan Fuck That Kratos Beats All "

"Ja,"

When The Three Got To The Rec Room Pickles When Stragh To The Hot Tub With A Drink In His Hand And Nathan Was Sitting By The Coffie Table Smasing Watches...Skwisgaar Whas Playing His Gutar And toki Was On the Computer

Persephone Decited To Watch Toki While He Was On The Computer Looking At The Greek And Norse Gods

"See I Told You..Toki With Dis's Power He Would Beable To Beat Horus"

Toki Said Nothing But Contune To Think About A God That Would Beat Horus

"Zues Woulds Beast Horus"

"Yah..Im Not Gona Even Argue He Would......."

"Do You Think A Hydra Would Beat A Unicorn"

"A Hydras"

Persepone Nodded

"Im Gona Go And Take A Shower"She Said Wile Getting Up

Toki Nodded Wile Contuneing His Web Surch

---------------------------------------------------------------

After The Shower

----------------------------------------------------------------

Persphone Put on Some Red Silk Pjs Put Her Hair Up In A Poney tail And Started To Sleep

Persephone Woke In About An Hour After She Fell To Sleep..

"I Need Food...."

She Walked Out Of Her Room And Tryed To Find A Klokateer To Help Her Find Where The Food Is Luckly She Found One.

"Um..Ecuse me May You Please Show Me Where The Kitchen Is?"

"Um Yes" He Replyed

Persphone Falloed With Out A Word.

"Thank You"She Bowed To Him And He Did So Back

She Walked Though The Kitchen Doors To Only Be Greated By The Chif...

"Maaay I Heellp Youuu Miss Peerrsseepppphhoonee"He said

"Yes,And Thank You,I Dont Realy Care What But All i Know Is That I Whant Wine With It"

He Nodded And Persephone Took A Set At The Big Dinning Table

The Chif Gave Persephone Her Food And Ect Ect Blah Blah

After She Was Done Whe Diecited To Walk Aroun Hopefully Not Getting Lost

Soon After Awile She Found The Rec Room And Dicited To Pop In A Movie And Watch It...If Only She Could Find The Movies She Surched A Surched Tell She Finnaly Found One Called"Halloween 3"

"Eh Mise Well"

Poped It In And She Stiped And Sat In The Hot Tub And Layed Her Robe Close By For An Easy Get Away

After Some Time She Was Getting Board So She Pused The Movie And Grabed The Closet Gutair And Started To Play a Rift To That Of The Lullaby Her Father Sang

"Hush , Child The Day Will Come When You'll Go Down To The Deep And Where You Rolaty Will Come {X2}"

Gurleless,Son I'll Shape Your Belief And You'll Acnolige That Your Fathers A Tratior

And You Wont Understand The Felling Of Your Grief,

But You'll Alway Fallow The Voice Deep With Reach,

Loyalty,loyalt,Loyalty,Loyalty,Loyalty,Loyalty,

Loyalty To Thouse That Are Deep In Benith Reach

Guileiss Child Your Spirit Will Hate Her

The Flower That Once Was Married To My Brother The Trator

And You Will Epose His Pupeteer Behavior  
For There You Are The Poof On How He Betraid My Loyalty

Loyalty,Loyalty,Loyalty,Loyalty,

Loyalty,Loyalty,Loyalty,To Thouse That Are Deep In Benith Reach

"Hush , Child The Day Will Come When You'll Go Down To The Deep And Where You Rolaty Will Come {X2}"

Regarless Child Dont Be Ashamd Each Day You Grow Old,My Vendence Will Unfold

For Thee Cild Of My Birth,The Flesh And My Soule

Will Die In return The Birth Right That He Stole

Loyalty,Loyalty,Loyalty,Loyalty,Loyalty,Loyalty,To Thouse That Are Deep In Benith Reach

Hush , Child The Day Will Come When You'll Go Down To The Deep And Where You Rolaty Will Come {Loyalty,Loyalty,Loyalty,Loyalty,Loyalty,Loyalty,To Thouse That Are Deep In Benith In Reach

persephone Just Sighs

And Shes Set Her Gutar Down And Puts The Movie Back On And Right Then And There Skwisgarr Come In Complain

"What Is Thats Horrrible Gurtares Nosies"He Complain

"Nothing Its Over"

"Wells Its Horrables"

"It Wasent That Bad"

"Nos Its Was Thats Bads Like Didldos Bads"

"No It Wasnent,It Was Quit Perfict"

"ITS WAS BADS"

"I WASENT A HEVEY METAL SOUND KAY"

'DOS YOU WHANT LESSIONS FROM MES?!?!"

"IF IT WILL MAKE YOU SHUT UP!!"

"Wells Pickes Gutrse Up And Starts A Rift"

Diz Pickes It Up And Starts To Do A Mello Rift

"Metalers"

Diz Dose A Faster Rift And Starts To Gain Speed A Little

"Fasters"

Diz Gose As Fast As She Can Go With Rifts And He

"FASTER"

"THIS IS AS FAST AS I CAN GO"

"NO NOWS YOU MISSINGS NOTES"

God Just Tune Him Out Diz Tune Him Out She Thought To Her Self "Tune Him OUt"

"GODS YOURS MISSINGS THE G NOTES"

Dis Stoped Playing

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP KNOW"

"SEES YOUS NEVER GETS BETTERS IFS YOU DONTS PLAY"

"GOD DO YOU EVEN HEAR YOUR SELF EVEN TALK!!!"

Diz Tossed The Gutar Down And Grabed The Role OF Tape That She Notice And Ducked Tape Skwisgaar Compleatly Around The Coutch..

GOD FUCKING A Diz Screemed Befor She Left The Room.........................

"God Why Dose Every Fucking One Have To Yell At Me AT EVERY Thing I God Damn Do............"She Said Quitly To Her Self Passing The Meating Room To Go Back To Her Bedroom.....Not Even Thinking Twice About Skwisgaar..........She Finaly Got To Her Room And Slept Well Tell Aroung 9:00

Persephone Hear Lound Bangings On Her Door And Skwisgaar And Pickles Aguing

God Maby If I just Ya Know Play Passed Out Maby There Go Away She THough To Her Self....

But Of Couse Not Skwisgaar Come Bashing Though The Door Screeming Some Swidish Insutls And Complaints So Fast Persphone Could Not Understand

She Just Shoved Her Face In The Pellow Trying To Ignore Them

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFOR I RIP YOUR BLOODY GUTS YOU AND CHOKE YOU WITH THEM"She Got Up And Gave Skwisgaar The Most Tarrafing Glare

"THIS IS THES THANKS I GETS FOR HEPPINGS YOU BES BETTERS GURTARIST!!"He Souted

"Get Him The Fuck Out Of Hear Pickles"

Pickles Fallowed Her Orders And Took Him Out Of Her Room Where She Just Sat There And Kept Thinking....And Thinking

"God I Better Stop Befor I let Them Get To Me"

"Persepone?"

"Huh Oh Its You Toki Hun....What is It?"

"Whys Dids You Duck Tapes Skwisgaar?"

"Huh Oh i Was Getting Pissed And He Would Shut Up"

"Ohs Ok"

"Hay Uh Can You Get Me A Gallon Of Apple Juice And A Box Of Bannana Popsicles"

"Uh Yas Shures"

Toki Came Back With The Popsickles And Apple Juice And Then Toki Left Again To Leve Persephone In Her Thought.....Her Horrable............Horrable Thoughts

about 10 Mins Later

Hay Persephone Dood We Need You Help"Pickles Yell Though Her Shut Door

"Uh Yah Shure Be Out In A Sec..."

Persephone Though On A UnderShirt And A Pair Of Jeans And Her Boots.....Not Caring At All What She Looked LIke

She Open The Door To Pickles...With Of Course Booze In His Hand

"May I"She Asked

"Hu Oh Uh Yah Sure"

Persephone Grabed The Booze And Took A Swig Hopeing It Would Releve The Anger

She Hannded It Back To Pickles And He Led Her To The Recording Studio

Of Course When Thay Arrived The First One To Speek Was Skwisgaar..

"Yous Knows Abouts This Gothic Metals Music Writes Us A Songs"

"Well I Know Of One But Its Not To Fancy"She Repled

"Wells Whats Is Its"Toki Asked

"Its An Old Lullaby My Uncal Use To Sing"

It Only Uses A Couple Of Gutar Rifts..............I Think We Can Add Some Things To It.....But Im No Good At That"She Said With A Sligh Smile

"I Think I Can Do Something"Nathan Replyed Not Looking Up From His Computer

"Ok"Hay,Uhh May One Of You Drive Me Up To The Store?

"Nope"

"Uh Un"

"Noz"

"No"

"I Woulds Buts I Haves No Licens"Toki Replyed Last

"Fine I'll Just Walk"

"I Wills Tos I Needs Some Mores Candys" Toki Repled Running To Persphone

"Thanks"Persephone Replyed Walking Out Of The Room With Toki

"Hay,Why Dids You Askes Ones Of Us To Drives You"

"hhahahh I Kind Well Left My Licens At Home....."

"Hahah"

"Can You Drive?"

"Nos"

"How Old Are You?Anyways."...."You Dont Look More Than 20"

"24"Ands Yous"

"23.."

"Ims Older"

"Ok,Hold Old Is Pickles,Its Bugging Me,I Whant To Say 36,But Somethings Telling Me Younger Or Older"

"Uhhh I Thinks Hes 32.....Yours Close."

"hahhahah,My Gess It That Murderface Is Around 37 Nathan 28 And Skwisgaar.....27"

"Murderfaces Is 37,Skwisgaar,Is 27 And Nathans Is 29"

"Close,But No Cigar"

There Was A Silence For A Wile Befor Thay Got To The Store

Persephone Sighed Befor Entering Just Waiting For The Screeming Fans Run And Started "Fan Girling Over Toki"

"OMGEEEEE"One Blond Bimbo Screeeeched And Started To Run Over To Toki

Toki Just Look At Her With Huge Eyes Like She Was Gona Fucking Rape Him

Persephone Just Laughed At His Facecle Exprssion

"Hay Your Dethklok's New Singer Anrt You'

Persephone Just Nodded

I Gess News Travels Quite Fast...She Thought To Her Self

The Girl Dident See That Bad..But Hyper And She Looked Like A Poser Emo/Goth

Persephone Just Walked Away Looking For The Candy,Skittles Sounded Good A The Momment.

"Persephone Wheres You Going"He Asked Trying To Ecape The Girls Grasp

"To Get What I Came For"She Said Wile Turning Around

"Hear I'lls Go Withs Yous"

Toki Tryed To Ecape The Girls Grasp But He Gave In And Just Draged Her Along

Persephone Could Only Sigh

She HATED Fan Girls/Boys To Fucking Deth

She Was Just Realy Realy Glad That Her Album With Dethklok Wasent Out Or No One Heard Her Sing Or Do Anything Yet,

She Walked To The Candy Section Looking For Some Suckers And Skittles,She Grabed What She Wanted,

God How Will I Get That Fucking Girl Off Of Toki..She Though To Her Self

She Is REALY Starting To Piss Me Off.....

"OMGEE YOUR SOO ADORABLEEEEEE"That Girl Screeced

Mise Well Ask For Her Name....Maby Get To Know Her That MurderHer InFront Of Her Famail Hahha Persephone Thought Well Maby Just Ask For Her Name....

"Um Exuse Me,May I Ask For Your Name Please"Persephone Asked In the Most Poite Way She Could Think Of

"Becca But Why Do You Care,And Why Do You Speek Like A Butler...........You Even Dress Like One"

Persephone Only Twitched At The Comment

"Its Poile To,And I Chose To,I See You Havent Took A Like To My Im Just Gona Leve Then"

"You Fucking Bloody Wanker,"Persphone Mummber As She Walked Away

"umm Exuse Me,Becca"Toki Said

"Oh Ok"  
She Let Go Of Toki And He Walked To Persephone

'Ims Sorrys Persephone"

"Dont Be Toki Its Not Your Fault,I just can't people like her,it just pisses me off."

"Oh...."Toki Traild off

Ο Θεός δεκάρα Τζακ ανοικτάS She mummbeld

"Whats Dose Thats Means?"

"Hmm? Oh "God Damn Wankers" Its Greek

"How Manys Laguses Do Yous Kn-Oh Hellos"

Bacca Came running Into Toki

"Hello Darlings"She said With Her Face Right Next To Toki Hugging HIm From Behind

"3 English,Greek,Russian, But I Know A Little Of Swedish Italian French Finnish Dutch German Polish,And Romanian,But I Usal Get Confused With Thouse,"

"Wowie,Hows You Learns All Thats"

"I Ki-"

"Hay Toki You Whant To Come To The Arcade With Me,Its Just Down The Street"

Persephone Nodded To Toki Saying It Was Ok To Go With Her...And I Better Be Good For Them To Leave Soon Befor He Bites Her Head Off,

"Oks"He Repled

Thay Walked Of And So Persephone Got Shopin'

"Бог интересно, Что На Название Hades Является Thay Выполнение И Почему Она Походит на Это ....... И Почему Она Любит Toki Так Очень

Девочки Usaly Всегда Походят на Это Вокруг Skwisgaar, И Натана "Diz Said Wondering

"Well No Use Compaing To Self,Expaly In Russian,Its Useless And Rude,"She Thought

She Sighed And Got What She Needed And Headed To The Arcade Trying To Kill Some More Time  
She Took One Of The Bannana Popsicles Out Of The Box And Almost Complealy Ate It In One Bite...... She Sighed Once More Befor Entring

She Droped Her BodyBack Next To The House Of Dead Game And Poped In Some Qurters And Started To Play Hopefulling To Relve The Pain.....

"Fuck,Died Agan"She Said Taking The Last Bannana Popsick Out Of The 12 Pack She Bought

"Wow Your Realy Addicted To Thouse Arnt You"Bacca Said With Toki Stell At Her Arm"

"I Gess..."

Persephone Phone Rang And She Awsered It

"WHAIT ITS 4!!"

"Sorry''Kay''Fine Bye"

"Are You ever Gona Let Toki Go Are Do I Have To Burn Your Arm Off To Get Him"

"WHAT?

"Toki It Was Charles,We Have To Get Back To The

Mordhaus And Work On The Cd"

"Oks,Byes Becca"

"Aww Toki Do You have To Go Now I Was Hoping I Would Get To Play RockBand With You..."

Toki Gave Her A Wonding Look Like A Shy Child Would Give A Parent Asking To Play With There Frind

Persephone Sighed

"Oks,.....Persephone Woulds You Likes To Plays To"

"Yah"

She Fallowed Toki And The Other Girl To Where The Game Was Set Up To

Persephone Picked Up The Gurtar And Toki Picked Up The Other One,Of Course Bacca Got The Lead Volcas..

Toki Picked Lead On Med And Persephone Did Bass Expert Becca Done Vocals Hard

"Why Did You pic Bass,You Do Know That This Song Has Rythem,"

"I Like Bass"

"Its Usless"

"Not Realy,"

"Yah It Is"Becca Said Raseing Her Eyebrows"

The Game Started And Persephone Paused The Game"

"It Keeps The Rythem For Gurtar,"

"Hmp No It Dosent"

"Yah, It Dose, Bass Keeps Rythem For Gutars As Drums Keeps Rythem For The Singer And Some Times Bass"

"No Thay All Do There Same Thing"

"Your Saying It Like Rythem Gutar Is Usless Too"

"I Has To Uses The b-a-s-t-h-r-o-h-m-n-s-e"Toki Said Walking Away Probly To Ignore The Yelling

"Your Exused Hun" Persephone Repley

"Well It Kinda Is Realy"

"WITH OUT IT LEAD GURTAR SOUNDS LIKE A BUNCH OF RANDOM FUCKING NOTES"

"SO ALL A BAND REALY NEEDS IS A SINGER AND ONE INSTREMENT OR A BEAT

"TRUE BUT FOR IT TO SOUND GOOD IT NEEDS A FUCK LEAD GURTAREST AND RYTHEM,SINGER,BASS,AND DRUMS"

"SO, I HEARD BANDS WITH JUST SINGING"

"YAH THAT SHIT YOU SOO CALL RAP"

"ITS NOT SHIT"

"GOD JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"

"NO!!"

"DO YOU EVEN FUCKING LIKE TOKI"

"YAH"

"You Shure,To Me It Seems Like You Just Another One Off Thouse Fucking Cock Blokers That Use One Guy To Get To Another"

"Yah Hes Adorable"

"Thats It"

"Yah,If A Whanted More Would Go For Skwisgaar Or Nathan"

"You Fucking God Damn Fucking Bloody Wanker"

Toki Finaly Got Out Of The Bathroom And Started Heading To The Two Aguing Girls

"Toki Where Leving"

"Huns Ohs Ok BYES BECCA"

Persephone Stormed Out The Door With Toki Kinda Jogging Behind

Thare Was Kinda An Acword Silence Between The Two Of Them Well For Persephone Atlest

"Ims Sorrys If Your Mads At Me"

"Where Would You Get That Idea"

"Well I Kindas Whents To The Stores With Yous And"

"No No Im Not Mad At You One Bit,Im Just Pissed At That Other Chick,Becca"

"Oh Whys"

"Dissrepcet,Rudeness,Ignorices,"

"Oh..."

"Well At Lest I Got Most Of My Anger Out Sence I Yelled At Her..."

"Hhahaha"

Wow Toki's Smiles Is Fucking Amazing Persephone Though To Her Self.........

There Was More Of An Akward Silence Now Than There Was Befor

"Τώρα τι θα κάνουμε toki είναι πιο πιθανό συγχέεται με εμένα και ορισμένες τι pissed αριθ. persephone δεν έχει σταματήσει ολοένα σας αυτο συμπίεσης δι σας και να προβλέπεται Βουλώστε το " Persephone Mummbled To Her Self

"Huh?"

"Nothing..Sorry"

"Craps I Forsgots To Me Somes Candys"

"Dont Worry I Got You Some Dear"

Persephone Tossed Him A Couple Bags Of Candy

"Thanks"Toki Said Smiles

Persephone Slighly Smiles Back

"Thats The First Times I Seens You Smiles"Its Looks Nices Ons Yous"

"Uhh Thanks"

Persephone Smiles A Little More And Slighly Blushes

There Was Even MORE of A Akward Silence

Persephone Sighed At The Sight Of the Mordhause

Thay Both Walked In Olny To Be Greeted By Charles Bitching Them Out

"WHERE HAVE YOU TO BEEN!!!"

"Store,Arcade"

You Walked Way Idnoing What Ever Charles Said And Persephone Is Pritty Shure Toki Did The Same

Persephone Headed To Her Room As Quick As She Could But Not Running

"DIZ!!!"

Oh Fucking God Damn Great,GOD JUST KILL ME NOW PLEASE!!!! Persephone Mummbled To Her Self

"Korina,Hay.....What Are You Doing Here."

"Oh Nathan And Murderface Invided Me Here"

"OH HAYS KORINA"Toki Yelled

"Hello,So What Where You To Up To"She Said In A Sime-Sexy Voice"

"Nothing."

Persphone Started To Head To Her Room And Korina Acadently Spelled Her Coffie On Her

"Ah FUCK...."

Persephone Turned Around And Probluy Gave Her The Most Deth-defing Glare Ever

"You Bloody FUCKING WANKER"

Korina Ran

Persephone Stoped In Her Roon And Got Something Out Of Her Drower And Started To Run As Fast As Could And Started To Though Knifes At Her

"THIS IS MY FAV FUCKING VEST!!!!!"

"AHAHHAHAHHA"

Persephone Growled And Stuck The Knife Back In Her Pocket And Walked Back To Her Room To Remove The Stain

"There Someting Wrong With That Girl"Pickles Said With A Smirk

"Ja,I Think Shes Pycotic"

Persephone Growled When She Finaly Enterd Her Room And Turned On Her Bath Tub And Stuck The Vest And White Coller Shirt Into The Tub

"Pickles,Come Hear Please"

Pickles Came

"Do Me A Favour And Look In my Closet Or Dressers And See It Theres A Nother Grey Pin striped Vest"

"Uhh..Umm About Dat"

"About WHAT!"

"Yah Umm Whe Where Plaing A Drinkin Game And Umm MurderFace Got Drunk And....Crased In To Your Dresser And Fell Into The Spillt Beer Bottles And Your Dresser Broke And All Your Cloths Are Drowned In Beer"

"And Where Are Thay Now?"

"Some Of Da Survants Are Cleaning Them"

Persephone Only Growled And Got Up From The Bath Tub Edge In Her Undershirt And Looked At The Broken Dresser And Some Of The Broken Glass

"О Трахните Меня В Заднице"

Persephone Grabed Pickle's Wrist And Ran Him Down The Hall With Her

"Wheres The Laundry Room"

Well Pickles Showed Her the The Room

"Wow,She's Uptight And Kinda Bitchy"

"No Wonder She Cant Say In A Relation Ship For No More Than 6 Months"

Toki Looked At Her Confuse  
"Whats Do You Means?"

"Nothin Mutch But Most Of Her bf's Cant Stand Her Cuse The Only Thing She Cares About Is Her Video Games,Horror Movies,And Her Ideas That Usaly Fails"

"Likes Whats Ideas Failed?"

"Umm Her Two Games That Are Out,Her Book And Movie"There Quite Horrable"

"Whats There Names?"

"Hmm Cold Hearted City,RRT,The Book And Movie Is Horror Rapture"

"Ohs Thouse Where Amazing And Epic Games And The Movie Wheres Toos And I Thoughts Thay Where Doings Good?"

"Ehh What Ever"

Persephone Came Back With Bags Fulled Of Cloths That She Now Have To Clean Ect

Persephone Sighed Befor Saying Any Thing"You'ld You All Kindly Leave For A Wile?'

"Uh Yah Sure"Nathan Repled And He Walked Out The Door With All Them Fallowing

"Bye Dood"

"Yahs Byes Diz"

When Did Toki Learn My Nickname?? What Ever Aslong As I Can Change And Get These Ventage Cloths To Alucard And Have Him Send My Other Other Ones She Though

Now What Did I Bring Persephone Thought To Her Self Wile Opeing The Closet

"oooh Fuck"

She Filped All Around The Closet But All There Was Where Her 2 Of Her Lolita Out Fits (Alaci In Wonderland Black,And The White Version),3 Pares Of Jeans,2 Black Shirts,A White Tee,Her Three Little Sister Costumes,Her Victorain Dress,And Her Ravin Outfit ..

What In Hades Name Am I Gona Do Now

It Will Take A Week Or To For Alucard To Send Me My Other Cloths,And These Ons Hear That Ignortly Brough Where Most Of My Ventage That Can Only Be Wached And Carted To,WHY DID I BRING MY VINTAGE ONES.......Oh Yah......I Rearange My Closet And Dresser....Fuck...well I gess I'll Go Little Sister.....

Persphone Grabed The Purple Little Sister Cosutme And Sliped It On And Sliped Her Paints Of And Shoes And Put On The Marry Janes And Called alucard To Send The Cloths

Persephone Sighed And Walk To The Rec Room HOPING FOR DEAR GOD DONT SAY TO MUTCH

Persephone walked In The Room To Only See Korina And Skwisgaar Making Out...

"Hades,Kill Me Know"

Persephone Turnend Around On The Two Naked Adults

"Whats Her Prublum"

"I Dont Know And Dont Care"

Thay Contuned

"I Need fucking food'

Persephone Contuned To The ketchin

".......heh.."What..Blood?

Persephone Looked Down And Only To See A Dead Body

"Hah Looks LIke This Little Bugga Got His Cherry Poped"

"Yah..."

Persephone Turned Around To Only See Charles

Charles Rang A Bell And Stude There

Persephone Leaned Down Ans Surched Him

She Pulled out A Wallet And Looked Though It

"Wh-Im Not Gona Even Finshed That"

"Well Well......."

Persephone Pulled Out A Pick Of Pickles In His Unerwhere

"What A LIttle Gay Fucker"

Persephone Though The Pick At The Dead Body Laughed And Walked Off

God Its Like A Mad House Hear...I Kinda Like It......

Persephone Got What She Whanted And Walked Back To Her Room And Played A Couple Of Games Unltell Nathan Slamed Though Her Door

"Hay Diz,Whana Go To A Rave Club With Us"

"Why Not"

"Uhh Wh-"

"Nothing Ok....Hold On While I Change"

Persephone Grabed Her Ligh Grey Raving Pantes And A Black Spagettie Staped Shirt And A Long sleved Black Fishnet Shirt Sliped It One And Leved

=======Rave club place thing.===============

"Can I get blackberry wine cooler and a shot of your strongest alcohol,please"

"Yah Hold on"

"Dude If You Like Her So Mutch Ask Her To Rave With You"

"No......What If She Saids No"

"Hold On What Girl Are You Talking About"

"That One"The Blond Pointed To Persephone"

"Hold On....The One With White Hair."

"Yah"

"Dude She Was On X-play....She Was Reviewing or Showing Some Game"

"What?? Realy Hmmm"

"Yah And She Looks Familer To"

"Hmm From Where"

"DOOD PERSEPHONE DANCE"Pickles Said Grabing Her And Spilling His Beer

"I Rather Not Thank You"Persephone Said Jerking Away From Pickles

"Ohhh Comes On Diz"Toki Said Encerging Her

"DUDE SHE"S WITH DETHKLOK"The One blond Said While Playing With His Rave Goggles

"What REALY" The One Blue Haird Guy Said Turning Around To Look At Her

"No,Im Not...."Persphone Said Walking Away To See What Murderface Was Doing...."

Persephone Bumbed In To The Blond And Blue Haired Guys

"Oh,I Sorry Dears"

The One Blond Blused Madly

"Hay Have I Seen You Some Where?"

"I Dont Know Maby..."Persephone Trailed Off Looking For Something In Her Body Bag"

"Yah.........Hay Dident I Work With You One Something...Like A Game"

"What One?'

The Blond Said Quiet

"........I Think.......Maby.....With A Bioshock Game"

".....Hmm...Oh Yah Your the Main Level Deisiner"

"Yah I Think You Where Doing A Voice Acting And Some Level Disings With Me Righ?"

"Yah..Soo I Forgot You Name....I Is?"

"Matt..And You Are"

"Diz...Or Persephone..."

"Ohh..Haha Yah Sorry,"

"Whys Donts You Dos Something That Doing Drinking And talkings"

"HOLIE FUCK...."Persephone Turned Around To Only See Skwisgaar Holding A Drink.."Where Did You Come From??

"My Mothers"

"No Why Are You The One Commiting,You Should Be............I Would Of Though You Would Be The Last One To Come Hear Anyways?"

"I Nothing Better To Do.......Arnts You Gona Inturdeuse Mes?"

"Huh....Why Do You Care.................Well THis Is Matt I Worked With Him A One Point.................And I Have No Clue Who The Other Guy Is.....Sorry.."

"Oh His Name Is Begley"

"What s Dildo Name"

Skwisgaar Walked Away

Persephone Sighed

"So You Know Skwisgaar?"

"Yes,Saddly......."

"How?"

"Oh..Yah....I Gess im There New Singer/Rythem Drums"

"What Happen To the Game Bussinees"

"Huh Oh...No Ideas....An I Refuse To Let Any Games Out That Are Not My Idea...........And I Been Write Some Mostly And I Might Do A Movie Or Too"

"Ahh So Why You Aplied"

"I Realy Realy Dont Know....Nothin Better To Do"

"You Do Know That Rabied Fans Are Waiting Fo You To Relese A New Game"

"Give Me Time Ok..."

"..I Have To Go I Think Toki Is Getting Over Drunk....."Persephone Left The Two Guys To Be

{}--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------{}

Sorry For The Random Stop

I Realy Am But Its Getting Whay To Long....

And Its 5:45 Am And I Am Trierd And I'll For Get To Do All This And I Need To Think Or I'll Just Type What Comes In My Freaky Little Mind.....

Sorry If I Ever Get Out Of Chareter.......I Usaly Watch 2-3 Eps To Make Shure But My Mom Freaked Out When She Sat Down And Watch One

And Of Couse The First Thing She Saw The Thunder Horse Video

(No Lie)

So And Then I Was In The Car To Pick Up My Cousen I Poped In The Dethklok Deth Album And I Chouse HatredCopter And My Mom Was Like WHAT ARE THAY SAING

So When We Got My Couse I Was Fliping Though Songs And I Played The Them And My Cousen Was LIke

"OOOOHH Metaloclypse"

"Yah"

And Thunderhorse Played Right After It (i Burnt The Cd(I Have It)But I Added The Theam)

Soo I Kinda Got Carryed Away


	3. Chapter 3

{}---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------{}

"What to do......"Persephon said to her self looking for toki,maby pickles if he wasent drunk...........

"DIZZ!!!!"Toki SCREEMED while tossing around a coulpe of glow sticks.

"Huh?Oh hay Toki......?"

"Hay comes raves with mes!"

"I'll pass dear."

"No come on pleasseeeeeessseeee"

"Ok....I gess for a wile "

Toki handed persephone a couple of uncraked,blue and purple glow sticks.

Persephone craked them and tyed a blue/purple and purple/blue on the same string.

Then probly the most well know rave songs poped up "Ravers Fanatsy".

She started to dance and move to the beat.

Toki goined in though the middle of the 1:55

~This Is My Valinine,And Its Just THe Ravers I Know If Your Inlove With Me Will Rave It Though The Nigh (2)~

The song finished and Persephon stoped and painted like a dog.

"God,I dont think I can do anymore."Persephone said in between paints

"Hahah,it was fun though"Toki said

"Yah...It was.."

Persepone sigh and walked up to the bar and got a mt.

Toki fallowed.

Diz lesened to the next song that was playing

"What are thay saing"

"I donts know..I think its in sweden"

"All I can make you is"

"Where sitting here in Ventirilo."  
"Playin a little DotA."

"....Its kinda confusing"

"I gess....It sounds almost perverted"

Toki Laughed And So Did Persephone

This is gona be quite a long nigh...... Persephon thought to her self

After the rave the band when back to the Mordhause, and well got drunk there to...

Persephone tossed in multaple cd of random music,Nathan and Murderface brough out some booze,Pickles brough out whatever drugs he could find,Toki and Skiwsgaar did...Whatever..

Persephon,Pickles,Toki,Nathan,skwisgaar,and Murderface all Had A Drinking all lead them to be drunk idiots

{}---------------------------------------------------------------------------{}

Sorry First Short Chapter XD

Well I Am Grounded From My Computer,

For One Taking My Mothers Camera And Losing The SD Card

Two,Painting My Nails Black(Stupied...Nah The Best Whay To Ground You Child)

Three,My Cut Up Stuff Kitty With Red Pin Ink That Makes It Look LIke It Was Bleeding

Yah So Your Probly Wondering"Well How Are You Typing It"

Well I Added All The Files On To An SD Card Cuse I Knew That My Mom Would Find Out And That I LIke To Have Back Up Data So Im Adding This Onto My Friends Computer While She Is Sleeping...WOOOT XD Im Sutch A Internet Ninja®

....Yah.......I Like Talking In These =D

Yah More To Come Though And SOME THING Will Happing That You Will (Migh)Shat Your Pants

But School is Gona Start Soon To And I Promise My Self I Will Do Home Work More........And Try Not To Get In More Trouble(BUUTT ITSS SOOO MUTCH FUN)

And Try Not To Loose My Self...And Maby Get Revenge Though

And Try Not To Keep My Note Books Soo Esly To Get To........

Yah

Yah.........This is All Useless

well Some.....I DONT KNOW


	4. Chapter 4

Persephone woke up and just sat up looking around and wondring where she was ,and what looked down at the bed and saw Toki on her stomgh and Pickles holding onto her waist,and Nathan and the end of the bed with some girl.

"I don't even whant to know now."She mummbled to herself.

She laid down hopeing to get ried of the horendist hang got out of bed and dident even bother to put on her shirt and just walked to the main sighed and walked thought the hall hopeing she'll find A wondered around hoping to find someone or something to soon found her self to the main looked around at the CD's

"How self thay have are there albums"She said outload

She walked around in her bra and her baggy rave pants once more surching for her room.

"God,I can't beleve im fucking lost.........."

Persephone started to sing to her self hoping to dear god a worker might find runs into Murderface and Skiswgaar walking to a room

"Murderface."

"Yah."

"Where the fuck is the kitchin."

"in hear."Skiwsgaar replyed.

.

"Oh...Um thanks."

She walked into the kitchen with Murderface and Skiwsgaar

"What will you have my masters and mistriss"The chif asked.

"SHsandiwth."

"Ja."

".....Some rice sounds good."

"Yes It Shall Be Out"The Chif said limping into the frige.

"So,How Funs Where Last Night"

"Huh?"

"Yoush Dont Rember!"

Murderface and Skisgaar laughted at her lignorice.

"Yous where hyper and dunk,you where all over toki and pickles"

"I Really dont rember ."

"Hahahahaha"

Persephone glared at the two laughing chif came out with there food.

"Thank you."

"I mishe of well not shpollet it for you"Murderface replyed

"Ja"Skwisgaar repled

Persephone growled at them and took her rice and walked out.

"Bastereds"She mummbled.

"I'll do that."Murderface said after persephone left

"Ja,I would no relationship"

"Yah..."

Persephone headed to the main finaly rembered the way Stiped and layed in the hottube and turned on the tv to sat there and just relaxed and wached the pokemon closed her eyes for a wile lesing to the 10 mins later she heard some one entring the tube,She opened her eyes to get greeted by Toki who was now in the tub with her.

"I Didents knows you like pokemon Diz?"

"UH...Oh yah I was obssessed when I was younger and I Stell love it now..."Persephone said smiling

"Hahah,I was the same way."

"I only really like the first to three sesions,Organal,Ornge Islands,And Jhoto."

Toki and Perspone had a relaxing nice talked for about an hour or too befor Nathan,Pickles And Skiswgaar came in telling them to change the channel.

"Dis is dildos,Pokmens is not metals."Skwisgaar complaind

"Um..Dude its about Genaricly mutated hell mosters that beat the living shit out of other genariclyed mutated hell mosters for no god damn reson"Persphone retorted back.

"Woh,that is brutal..."Nanthan said sitting down and watching it

"So....What Are Da Pokemon"Pickles asked

"The little creatures"Toki awserd

" what are de douches with the wierd hair'

"Team Rocket, there the villains"

"Ohh"

"This is dildos"Skisgaar repled walking out of the room"

Persephone got out of the hot tube quick as possable and wraped a towl around her and whent to her room to change into her other little sister got back to the main room to contune watching.

about three house later some one finaly spoke

"THATS IT."Nathan spoke out

"Huh what?"Pickles asked.

"I SHALL DO THE POKEMON SONGS"

Persephone laughed

"What do you mean"Charles said waliking into the room.

"I whant to do the pokemon songs for the record."

"But where trying diffrents styles you can't save it for a diffrent record."Charles repled

"NO.I WHANT TO DO THEM FOR THIS FUCKING RECORD YOU ROBOT!"

"Well,fine but it will only be sold on the double disk and limided editon,I'll go ask nintendo for copy right"Charles sighed and walked to his office

"Fine.."

"God Nathan you musts reallys likes Pokemons"

Nathan dident repy just kept watching

{}__________________________________________________________________  
Sorry Short Chapter XD I Kinda Just Though Some Things Down

Hahah i had the most wierdist dream ever hahaha

well i was in a groucherie story with toki and he was tossing things into mine and i didnt whant any droretos and whe where aguing about that so then murderface came up and i ran him over with a shoping cart XDDDDDD

wow

and i was also watching the girlfriendklok episode and i nothice TOKI FUCKING LOVES PORN

x.x

like he was the one most worried about going to the pornogaphy awards and he said

"I sould beable to go i paid for them"Or something like that.

x.x

x.x why am i the one to point out the most stupedist stuff

Oh and sorry for the random pokemon thng i had the most randomist urge to watch my pokemon I did XD And I Stell Am Im watching the secound movie XD.

So yah...Sorry for more of the dragging along I WILL GET SOMETHING UP....I SWARE BYE NEXT CHAPTER.....


	5. Chapter 5

Persephone woke up to the nosie of the laughing 5 boys in Nathan's room. Persephone rose in a zombie like stake she grabed her tiger flease and her stuffing a walked a zombie to Nathan's room

she was greeted by charles

"Good morning. persephone." He gretted her with a slight smile

Persephone gave him a slight glare passed and mummbled hello.

Persephone slamed open nathans metal door.

"If I hear anymore from you guys this early in the morning"..........she paused and gave theim a stern glare.

"i will make beef jurkey out of your dicks and force you to eat it."

You got it!!!!.

thay all look at her and nodded

"good"

She contude back to her room and 4 am. and lade back onto her bed.

* * *

"What ish godsh name wash with hersh?" Murderface asked

"I have no clue" Pickles responded

"Ok so if you where gay what cleberty would you do first?" Nathan asked

"I Thoughs wes Agreeds to no gay ones"Toki sayed

"Yahs nat'an"

"Fine" Nathan shived his hand in a top hat with motaple slits of pappers in it. He puled on out and read it

"Who think you have the hottist ass.........Whait...What? Skwisgaar did you wright this'

"Ja."The blondie replyed

"Ok..so who think you have the hottis ass?"

"OH,dat one blond check on house bunny."

"The Former play boy bunny"

"Yah"

Charels opened the broken door

"So...this is what you do at 4 am....When your not drunk"

Nathan grumbled

Charels left with out a nother word and carefully shut the broken door.

"Diz has a prittys nices ones."

Pickles Thought For A Sec."She kid'da dose...Yah she dose."

Murderfaced nodded.

Skwisgaar laughed as if he was on every drug giggled

Nathan pulled a nother sheet out of the hat and read it.

"If you eatherd had the chance to do a rabied fan girl or a whore with 3 types of sexual trance midded daseses. witch would you chose"

"God,Pickles you have the wosre spelling"

"Hay,Likes yours is any betta!" Pickles Screemed

"It probly is"

"I Wouldes Pic Tha Whore"

"fans Girls"

Pickles Drew The Next one

"If Yous Where in a Mega Distressed To Have Sex And the Only People You had to Choose where Persephone,Toki or Charels. Who Wills You Choose."

"Kills My Selfs"

"Diz"

"Im Not Gay so Persephone"

"Persie"

"When In gods name did my name become 'Persie' Pickles"

Persephone was standing where the door 'Use to be'.

"Dood When did you gets hear."

" About, 6 secounds ago......I got up when you screemed"

Persephone walked in to the room and sat next to toki and skwisgaar who was on a chest thing at the end of his bed.

Nathan ignored her and contuned "What is your fav. song to have sex Too??"

No one awsered......

"hays where all outs."

Charels walked Into the room and sataned infront of the curcles neer the boys

Persephone left the room in boredum. she walked out of the room but stoped all like to tbe right out of the door way.

"Hay, Charels, Yah is there any possableities that persephone could of been in a metal hopital."

"No, not that I know of. Atcaly, she has barly any records. the only thing that really shows up is that she was born in a small town in russia neer italy and some stuff like what colour her eyes, hair.

Persephone left.

"What the hell is there problum, why would thay whan't to know that. what do thay think im a mass murder out to kill them? Fucking douche's." She said thinking to her self

"I don't thinks she woulds ever beens ins a metail hopisstels."Toki said

"Dids You Hears what She Siads didleos."

Charels left.

Persephone started to mudder words in mixure on laugeses,walking almost running down the halls of the mordhouse. She ran into Klokateer.

"Oh..im soo Sorry."

The klokateer said nothing and conuted to clean up the blood.

"You know what FINE DICK WEED."She contuned to walk to the rec room.

God, what was his thought tp her self.

She got to the rec room and started to flip though stopped at a random channel and started to watch it.

* * *

Toki walked in the rec room with skwisgaar about 20 mins took the remote from diz and started to flip the grabed it from skwisgaar. He shoved her out of the way and grabed it. Persephone Got pissed and starateled him and grabed his balls and gave them a hard sqeeze and she got off of him and took the remote from him. Skwisgaar was on the floor about to cry.

"Wat thes Hells" skwisgaar sayed getting up

"Don't piss me off."Persephone said yawning.

Toki looked at persephone carefully. And then back at skwisgaar.

"whats didleos tvs shows you are watchings?"Skwisgaar asked with out really any intrest

"Jurassic Park"

"Ohs I loves that shows."

"Dinonusaruse and dildos."

"No theres nots!"toki Yelled

"there brutal."Persephone said like a zombie stell watching the show with great intresst.

"Nos there not"

Persephone sat there for the last 5 mins lesing to the two fight.

"Lesing,if you two wont shut the fuck up I will skin you alive then rip ducktape off you every 2 mins."

Skwisgaar shived in the though of haveing that happen, He looked at her with a slight look at skwisgaar with full said nothing walked out of the room to go change.

* * *

"That MOTHER FUCKING COCK SUCKER UGH!" Persephone Screem While Thoughing Her close On the Bed

Toki slamed the door open"PERSIE

"God it cought on"Persephone mummbled "What Hun."

"Comes with mes."

Toki lead her to the rec room, Dethkklok minute was on.

Persephone watch in great intressed.

"Is new girl band member cusing multaple female susaide and lost of many fans, And massive riots."

a video poped up of a slutting looking whore showed up on the screen screeming "That little bitch better stay away from my NATHAN EXPLOISAN! That littel slut....." She was drugged back by man contuned "Did Dethklok Make the right choose?"

Persephone left at the walked back to her room and though her mirror out the wind along with the screemed and started to walked and slightly craked the door but the dresser she shoved infront of it was blocking the pussed it out of the was with the metal door.

"Ares you O.K."

"yah, I gess"She said whyping her eyes with the black and white long sleeve shirt she fell asleep in last nigh." She leened her head on Tokis sholder "I Fucking hate people." She hugged said nothing but hugged her herd Skiwsgaar and Murderface complaing down the got of Toki.

"Toki, can you shut the door and lock it for a sec."She asked him in a milild tone.

Toki did as she got in to her dresser that was on the floor and picked up a blue tank top and black jacket with jeans and when by the bed. She stuck the close on the floor and started to quickly looked Finished and Nathan and Pickles started to knock at the door she picked up the now broken dresser and let them in. Pickles started at the broken windows and he walked over there looking at them and watching the yard wolves sniff the vanity and mirror.

"Charels whan'ts to see you."

"okeh."Persephone said nothing more and walked out to charels office.

She knock and charels awsered it.

"sit."

Persephone did as he said and she sit there like a 5 year old in the princapal office for the first it kinda felt like that.

"I do hope you know that, multaple news casters what you on there show now.'"

"What do you mean?"

"I think it would be good for you reputation if you show up to at least on"

"No. All thay there is to find out drit about stuff thay expliot,twist and trurn."

"Well than don't say any thing that you don't what them to find out."

"You know what fine. I have nothing better to do."Persephone agreed.

"Vary well one"

"what ones are know what you pick I don't no oprea or any other thouse fuckers."

"Ok than."

Persephone walked out.

"What the hell is his problum."Persephone though to herself. She had a great felling that Chareles Foster Ofdensen greatly dispised her. She had no clue why. She only hated skwisgaar and she barly talked to the guy...She sighed and contued back to her room.

* * *

Persephone woke up with Charels and Nathan Aguing infrot of her open the door with Nathan standing there wide eyed.

"Woah....Um Ok Well bye."Nathan said leveing

"Well, the sudieo........uhh you okeh.

Persephone glared at the manger wih be hair messy as could be.

"No.....Im not I Do Not Like being woken..."She said with a seriouse voice  
"Well, your secdulal to be on at 7

Persephone said nothing more and slamed the door in his face."

God this is gona be horrable persephone got dressed and sat in her room and watch tv though rest of the day.

* * *

Persephone got in a limo with Toki, Pickles,Nathan, and Murderface. Charles though it would be best in he diden't come. Persephone said nothing though the hole Plain/Car ride there. There was heavy tensness though the ride. No one dared to speek.

When they arrived Persephone said nothing. She just walked to the stuidion and charles cought up to her and fallowed her there Toki did to. Pickles, Nathan, and Murderface staid where they where. Mostly to affriad to fallow.

"Do you have any clue where your going?" Charles asked.

"Yah sutdio 10 in Megadeath Studio."

"Whait how Do-"

"When though pappers."

"You did what."

"Hay, don't leve you pappers out when your eating."

Charles said nothing more, Persephone walked to the studio set.

"Oh great your Finnaly hear."

Persephone only staird at the red haired dude.

"Well, Fallow me you two."

Persephone had no clue if he was joyed, or dissapionted.

Persephone, Charles, And Toki fallowed him to a dressing room. The red haird guy nocked at the door and then he opend it.

"Oh your finaly hear hahah. Come in.

Persephone got escored to a seat while 3 girls started to powder her face and started to put make up on her.  
"N-no thanks I do mine own."

"So, have you been on tv befor."

"Hmmn, oh yah……I have… "Persephone said looking at the ground.

"Hahah. So I don't need to eplain mutch do I?"

"No. "

"Well I gess I don't be needed hear."Charles said.

"Come on Toki."

"Good luck Dixz"Toki said befor leaving"

"I Never got your name"Charels said befor living.  
"Uh oh its Jacob."

"Ok."

"Where on in 3 mins."A guy said coming in right after Toki and Charles left.

"Ok."The bloond haird jacob said.

Jacob left the room and persephone fallowed to the looked like something off of full house. You know like hello seatle? or something like sat to the seat next to jacob. She looked down shly and said not a laughed and looked at her. Persephone looked up and glanced around the room. There was a live found Toki and the others. Ugh great pickles got them all drunk she thought to her self. Please god make shure thay don't embassis me..

"So, how dose it fell being in the biggest band in the world?"Jacob asked

"Huh?"Where thay live? Persephone thought

"Oh.. its kinda fun I gess. Its quite fun really?'

"ahh.. hahaha. So you where a game disnigher, dericter, and writer."

"Yes.."

"What is some of your famouse work."

" my game series"(I refuse to give name of game )""

About 30 mins after the interfeiw the quistions started to get obsurded

"So have you done skwisgaar?"

"Exuse Me?"

"Have you fucked skwisgaar ?"

"NO!"

"Are you stell a virgin"

"No…"

"What cup size are you"

"What the hell is your problum?"

"Hay, Do you Whant to Fuck"

Persephone Grabed The camera and though it at him and beat him with the stand.  
"Will you shut the hell up you god damn mother fucking douche bag!"

Toki rushed from the stage and held back Persephone so she wouled beat him to took a deap breath and walked back stage.

"I am tarrable sorry for what happen." A blond man whom looks like jacob.

"I though whait what?"

"Ohh sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I am coleman. Im jacobs manger and younger brother."

"Ohh… ok."Persephone gave him a weird look."May I Have ..your last name"

"Oh yes its Bristow.."

"I know you…..You use to go to school with you.. I had you in every one of my classes sence 5th grade…."

"Wait Persephone…Windchester?"

"Yes. Hahaha"

"You haven't changed at all. Hahhaha"

Persephone hugged him and laughed.

"So what are you doing with dethklok."

"Eh. I though it would be fun"

"I think we should be going now"Charles said

Persephone dident lesing and just contuned to talk to coleman

"Persephone….."Charles said louder"

"Hold On damn it"Persephone handed coleman a piece of papper and walked to where the boys where.

"Who was that"Nathan asked

"an old friend of mine"

"Hesh looked likesh a dick sucker"

"Yah. He dose look like a smart ass preppy gay boy."Nathan added

"He isent that bad hes kinda stupied."

The band walked into the dethtrain and hedded back home.

Persephones phone went off as soon as thay got into the.

She awserd

"Hello""Whait what nonnonon thay cant""How why what…….what the hell…Dear got no alucard tell them no and leve"

Persephone though her phone into the fire that was burning.

"Whats the matters?"Toki asked her

"My faimly is coming to MY house for faimly reunen……….Tonight……"

"So"Nathan retorted

"My faimly are douchers, there all So HAPPY and JOYFULL"

Persephone walked out of the room and tried to find Charles

"Dude, We should make her go to the reunane"

"Whys, She's hates thems?"

"that's the point toki. It's funny"

"Its means."

"What ever"

persephone walked Back Into the Room with Charles by her side and Persephone sat next to toki and Pickles and gave Charles a glare Persephone sighed "ok I was wondering "persephone Stoped and gave chards a glare "if you all would like to come to my Family reunane"

"Yahs"

"Shure"

"oksh"

"Hell yes' Nathan said with a sligh laugh in his towned of voice

Persephone sighed once more and got up and walked by Charles

"I hope your happy......"

DONE FINALY *Sigh*

~  
Well this isent that bad of a chapter…. I think my writing is getting better to hehehe well that's good.

OMG HEHEHH TOKI WAS A STIPPER WOOOT

Yah im finnaly glade that i got my computer back aswell so yah

And that im finnaly getting things cought up and i grew to love TokiXskwis couple aswell heheheh


End file.
